Meant To Be
by NerdySpaceBean
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Sam has found a case to get him and Dean out of the bunker for a good hunt. However, they soon realise they don't know what they're dealing with, therefore Dean soon becomes a victim of the mystery monster himself. Set in season 9. High school AU. (Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or any of the characters.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Happy Valentine's Day! To celebrate (since I have no love life), I'm writing this fic. I only got this idea last night, though I will be posting throughout today – I'm not sure yet how long it'll be, but I will finish it today. Enjoy, and have a great day – I hope y'all have someone to spend it with and that he/she brings you chocolates and watches Netflix with you, you geeks :)**

* * *

As per usual, Sam and Dean Winchester were hanging about in the Men of Letters bunker. It was late morning, and slices of warm orange sunlight would have cut through the windows, that is, if there were any windows in the gloomy bat-cave. Instead, the comforting touch of natural light was segregated from the brothers, cut off from them as they basked in darkness. Well, not complete darkness – mostly metaphorical, of course.

Dean was just freshening up while Sam surfed 'Searchtheweb' for cases. As the older brother casually meandered out of the bathroom with a towel hanging around his neck, the younger one beckoned him over.

"Hey, Dean, check this out." Sam angled the computer screen so his brother could see it clearly, though Dean stooped slightly nonetheless.

"What is it, Sammy? Think you found us a case?" He inquired, his inquisitive apple-green eyes searching Sam's face intensely for any flicker of emotion that might reveal how well he currently felt, since Dean was generally always concerned about his baby brother. After hastily studying his features like a high school student revising work for finals, the hunter came to the conclusion that Sam seemed pretty okay at the moment – his eyes were bright, though slightly tired, and he appeared to be upbeat and content with how they were coping for a change. A change for the better.

"Maybe." Sam's reply slashed through Dean's reverie, snapping him back to the present. The younger brother took a sip of coffee from the mug resting on the mahogany table next to him before continuing, getting straight down to business. "Lincoln, Nebraska. Ten people have gone missing in the last few days alone. No particular type: mixed genders, most are different ages, et cetera. The strange thing is, they have all gone missing in pairs, even though they weren't always together, in person, at the time." Sam angled the laptop back towards himself as he read more detail. "Most recent victims are Gary Broadbent and Cassia Winters, disappeared last night at around half ten. Wanna check it out? It could be a vengeful spirit, maybe vamps."

"Both of those would just kill though, right? And it doesn't seem like much of an M.O. for a ghost. I don't know, Sammy. I don't really see a case here…" Dean's cynicism resurfaced fairly quickly.

Sam sighed. "Come on, man. We've been cooped up in here for like a week now, I really need to work. Plus, it's February 14th today. You know what that means, right?" When acknowledging his brother's puzzled expression, Sam carried on, his puppy-dog eyes subconsciously becoming prominent. "Valentine's Day? If we stay here the whole time, you have no chance of hooking up. Unattached drifter Christmas, remember?"

The reaction was immediate. Dean's eyebrows shot up and his eyes wandered off as he smirked, day dreaming about the possibility of getting laid. Also, he figured it was best for Sam, if he wanted to hunt, which must also mean he was feeling much better. If Sammy was happy, then so was he.

"Sure thing, Sammy. Right, pack your things. And suit up. We might as well talk to the victims' families once we arrive." As the older Winchester scuttled away to load up the Impala, the younger one smiled to himself. His brother was hilarious, though he'd never admit that he thought this to Dean, of course.

Around four hours later the infamous sleek yet honest car, black as Alaskan sealskin, pulled up outside the quaint home of Gary's mother (one of the victims). Both brothers had donned their FBI suits after checking in to a cheap motel, though Dean had selected a plain navy-blue tie, whereas Sam's was blood red, adorned with stripes. They prepared their FBI badges on the doorstep as Dean rang the doorbell, waiting for an answer. They weren't waiting for long.

"What can I do for you?" A puffy-eyed woman in her late forties asked as she laid eyes on the boys.

"Afternoon, ma'am. I'm Agent Gillan, this is my partner Agent Glover – we're with the FBI. We just need to ask you a few questions about your son's disappearance, if that's alright." It was Sam's turn to reel off the generic 'we're cops, answer our questions please' speech.

"I, uh, already spoke to the police, many times." The lady answered, though the brothers were prepared for such a reply.

"Of course, we just need to follow up, if you don't mind." Dean cut in smoothly. Gary's mother soon invited them in, however her responses to each of their specific questions didn't aid their attempts to narrow down what type of monster could have potentially taken the people. As they strolled out of the house and down the path, the older brother spoke what they were both thinking.

"Sam, I hate to say it, but I'm pretty sure there's no case here. We have absolutely no evidence of any supernatural activity. Maybe this time it really is just people."

But Sam refused to give up. "Okay, yeah, you're probably right. But can we at least check out the crime scene first? There might be clues, something we've missed…"

After a brief moment of hesitation, Dean replied. "Sure. I don't see why not." The younger brother revealed a grin of gratitude as he led the way back to the Impala.

By the time they arrived at the scene of the disappearance, it was late afternoon/early evening, therefore dusk was just beginning to creep out of the shadows. A couple of cops were lurking about the place, so Sam headed over to them first, while Dean hung back, pacing about and studying the pavement for clues.

"Evening officers. Agent Glover, FBI. What can you tell us about the disappearance cases so far?" The younger Winchester inquired professionally.

"Well, Agent, there's not much to go on. Apparently a couple of other people a few states across went missing at the same time some days previous. And when we talked to the families to ask for any changes, the missing girls had all had haircuts the day before going missing. CCTV was wiped, so we have no idea who took them. Other than that, we got nothing." The female cop replied. The man next to her whispered something in her ear just after she finished talking. "Oh, yeah, my partner just reminded me – we did find something, just a little clue, at all the crime scenes so far. There were a few red petals scattered around where the victims had disappeared. Rose petals, so we think. Probably means nothing to you, Agent, but there you go."

"Rose petals…" Sam muttered to himself, trying to think of what creature would leave such a thing, however he came to no conclusion. "Alright, thanks for your help, Officer." Turning away, he grabbed Dean's arm, gesturing for them to return to the car.

"Anything?" Dean questioned.

Sam shook his head. "A few rose petals were found at each point of disappearance, and girls have been having haircuts, but that's all." He sighed as they clambered into the Impala. "Look, you can go have a drink if you want – I'll head back to the motel, see if I can find anything on rose petals. We could maybe see if there's a connection with the hairdressers tomorrow."

"You sure? You can come with if you want."

"No, I'm fine. Kind of in the research mood, I guess. You should go though. It's Valentine's. When was the last time you hooked up anyway?" Sam couldn't resist a dig at his brother.

"Shut up." Dean looked slightly offended, but smiled at his brother soon after. "Thanks, man."

"No problem."

The rattle of the Impala's engine fired up as Sam drove back to the motel, eager to find at least something to show there was a case; he hated travelling for no reason and his research not coming to fruition. Meanwhile, Dean mustered up a cocky smirk for any lonely lady he hoped to meet in the bar to which he was headed. However, before he even rounded the corner of the puddled pavement which gracefully reflected the limited moonlight, he was distracted by a flight of doves abruptly gathering overhead.

"What the hell?" He uttered under his breath. What were doves doing there at that time of night, especially that many of them? They were completely silent, apart from the delicate flutter of wings they emitted. For a moment, it seemed as if they were about to bombard the hunter, and he raised his arms to protect his head, but mere seconds later, they were gone.

"O-kaaay…" Dean was vaguely freaked out, though his fear rapidly dissipated as he quickened his pace. Yet again, he was interrupted, though this time it seemed more severe. A glorious white light appeared before him, encompassing him completely. Though it should have rung major alarm bells, all Dean felt was pure comfort, bordering on elation as the light swallowed him up. The last thing he could sense as he vanished was a cloud of sweet scented perfume…


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Winchester had no memory of what just happened to him. None at all. Instead, all he knew was that he was stood outside a high school, surrounded by cliques of students clutching folders and exercise books, chatting and laughing with their friends. That he was a hunter, had been raised that way since pretty much forever, had a kid brother called Sammy; that his mother died when he was four years old so their dad had brought them up. Oh, and that he was currently fifteen years old.

When he looked down, he realised he was also carrying the same exercise books as the other kids, though they were pristine and smelled like new books, as opposed to the dog-eared books of the other students. So, it must have been his first day attending that school. Before Dean had chance to register at reception, or even move from his stationary and bewildered state, a lone, blonde-haired girl approached him.

"Hey, kid. You look lost. Need some help?" She spoke rather abruptly, though she didn't come across as rude, probably due to the fact she was offering support. Her hazel eyes closely studied Dean's face. The hunter immediately put up his guard, being slightly suspicious of the girl, even though she seemed genuine enough. When she realised this, she stuck out a hand and introduced herself.

"Jo Harvelle. I'm in tenth grade." Dean warily shook her hand, before easing himself into a return introduction.

"Dean. Dean Winchester. Also tenth grade, I think."

"You're new here, right? I can tell. You have that poor confused school boy look about you. The other kids would have eaten you up if you stayed that way for much longer." Looking vaguely offended, the young hunter bit his tongue from retaliating in a rude manner – he couldn't afford to make enemies on his first day, especially when Jo was only trying to help him. "Follow me," She continued. "I'm headed to reception anyway."

"Sure." After collecting his timetable, Jo gave Dean a quick tour of the campus so he knew where his lessons would be taking place; she wasn't in many of his lessons herself. Soon, the first period bell emanated its tinny resonations throughout the building, therefore both students went their separate ways; Jo strode over to Maths, while Dean dashed to English.

The boy arrived to class at around the same time as the other students. A pretty girl with dark eyes and glossy black hair bounced past him, grinning and winking flirtatiously. Dean gave her a quick smile back before he sneaked to the back of the classroom, right in the corner, and took a seat next to the window. Staring out of it evasively as a way of avoiding eye contact with the other kids, Dean had no choice but to reply when a taller, pig-headed looking guy addressed him.

"Hey, jerk-face. Out of my seat." He demanded, gesturing for the new boy to scuttle. Dean immediately took to despising him, therefore couldn't resist a comeback.

"Alright, douchebag, why don't you calm down? No need to be like that, man." The hunter maintained a spiteful tone, yet shifted out of the desk anyway. The boy glared at him as he slouched where Dean had been just a moment ago. By that time, the classroom was pretty much full, so Dean simply stood to the side, his bag hanging lop-sided off one shoulder as he decided where he should go.

A hesitant cough sounded from the desk in front. Whipping his head around, the young hunter instantly noticed a small-ish boy perched on the edge of his chair, his cobalt-blue eyes staring directly into Dean's jewel-green ones, though somehow still managing to take in every aspect of him. The boy was wearing a smart white shirt and blue trousers, crisply ironed, decorated with a tan trench coat which seemed a couple of sizes too big for him. The only feature which wasn't entirely neat was his tie, a plain navy-blue one which was facing backwards and not completely tied up to the top. His dark brown hair was stuck up in tufts, giving him a perfectly well-behaved yet vaguely scruffy look. Dean's lips parted slightly as he dragged his eyes over the boy's outfit and face, drinking in every minute detail.

"You can sit here if you want." The boy's voice was monotonous, however had a certain tone to it that was delightfully comforting, despite the fact that he was evidently nervous and embarrassed. Dean couldn't fathom why.

"Oh, er, don't mind if I do." The green-eyed hunter pulled out the plastic chair next to the boy, hastily stuffing his bad under the desk. He flashed him a stunning smile of gratitude before greeting him in a friendly manner. "So, uh, what's your name? I'm Dean Winchester."

"My name is Castiel." Castiel replied, his voice remaining very much the same tone throughout as he introduced his odd name, evidently without a surname.

"Cool. So, you been going here long?"

"I began six days ago exactly."

"Nice. We can both be newbies together, huh." No reply.

"Okay then…" Dean was beginning to feel awkward. Why was Castiel acting so indifferent if he'd initially shown interest in him? When Dean didn't say anything else, Castiel apparently sensed his discomfort and spoke, those blue, blue eyes unrelenting in the way their glare penetrated him.

"I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" His head tilted to the side and he squinted his eyes in a questioning manner.

"No! Uh, no, not at all. You're just- Nothing. I've never met someone like you before. I mean, a trench coat? Who are you, Columbo?" Dean laughed excessively to show he wasn't taking the mick.

"Who is Columbo?" Castiel looked all the more curious.

"He's a detective, a fictional character. You-you haven't heard of him?" Castiel shook his head. "Wow."

Before the two could participate in further conversation, the teacher strode into the classroom. It was only then when Dean remembered exactly where he was – he'd lost himself for a moment. Castiel reached into his expectedly neat backpack for his English textbook and found the correct page. Dean copied him, peering at the page number so he didn't fall behind.

"Right, then. Today we will be studying the text on page one-nine-five. Excuse me – you there at the back. You're the new student, yes?" The teacher babbled on, before noticing Dean and pointing him out.

"Yes, sir. Dean Winchester."

"And you registered at reception this morning?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, good, well I'm sure the other students will get you up to speed – I can't really afford to catch you up at the moment. Right, page one-nine-five, are you all there? Let's get on, shall we?"

Dean struggled to keep up in that lesson, and when the second period bell went, he packed away his equipment with vigour, eager to escape a place in which he felt vulnerable and stupid for being unable to understand most of the lesson. Castiel turned to him immediately, once they were standing up to leave, his voice saturated with concern.

"Are you alright, Dean? You didn't seem to write much in that lesson."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure I'll get used to it. It's not like I'll be here for long anyway."

"I'm free this lunchtime – I can help you catch up if you want." Those shards of blue searched Dean's face for an answer, seeming to long for acceptance.

"I guess. I doubt I'll have anything better to do. Or we could just, you know, hang out." The hunter felt like mentally kicking himself for making himself sound so ridiculous. How difficult could it be to ask a kid to hang out with him?

"Yes, I would like that." Although Castiel's face was externally rather unemotive, his happiness at gaining company almost glowed from within, surprising Dean by not seeming to be phased by his idiocy.

"Great! I've got Science now, so I'll catch you up at break, yeah?" Dean beamed back at his newfound friend before waving and heading towards the labs as Castiel nodded in agreement of his meeting plan. Things were going pretty good already.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the motel, Sam had just arrived and booted up his computer in preparation for some research. Once he delved deep enough into research on rose petals in supernatural lore, he finally unearthed something. He leaned closer to the monitor screen in his enthusiasm. The website was on Greek mythology, in particular, gods and goddesses. It hadn't taken long to scroll to the 'A' category, as the deities were listed in alphabetical order.

"Gotcha." Sam smirked as he read on. Roses, women sacrificing their hair to her… It all made sense, despite the lack of information. "It has to be her." The hunter became more and more confident in his theory the more he pieced the puzzle together in his mind. Grabbing his jacket off the back of the door, he rapidly exited the motel while dialling his brother's number on his cellphone.

* * *

In Science, the same dark-haired girl who had winked at Dean in English was there, and she flopped down next to him before he had a chance to protest (which he wouldn't, of course).

"Hey." She spoke casually, yet a hint of a smile constantly played upon her lips while she was in his presence. "You're Dean, right?"

"That's me. Would you mind putting a name to that beautiful face of yours?" The hunter flirted back as a knee-jerk reaction. The girl instantly got all flustered and giggled to hide her pink cheeks.

"I'm Lisa. Lisa Braeden. How's school so far?" Subconsciously twisting a lock of wavy hair around her finger, Lisa's big brown eyes revealed her already-obvious crush on Dean as she asked after him.

"Well, you know, as good as school can be. That is, not very. All the better for seeing you, mind." The boy winked, causing Lisa's blushing cheeks to go an even deeper shade of red. Yet again, they were interrupted by the teacher.

"Quit flirting with the ladies, would you? Some of these students actually come here to learn, believe it or not." Every one of their classmates laughed as the teacher scolded Dean. "Wait a second, you're the new boy, aren't you?"

"That I am, sir." Dean acted significantly cockier in order to impress Lisa, and the girls in his class generally.

"You'd do well to keep your head down, boy. It ends up better for everyone if you're the student who has a good attitude to learning."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." The hunter smiled at his teacher, however it was an empty smile – it was fairly obvious he had no intention of behaving or paying attention in lessons.

"In fact, you can stay behind at break, please, Dean." For the rest of the lesson, Lisa and Dean worked together when doing a practical experiment with chemicals, which basically consisted of the two flirting constantly and giggling when Dean pretended to accidently drop the test tubes. Once the bell rang, Lisa asked Dean if he wanted to take a walk around the campus with her at lunchtime.

"Damn, I really hate to say no, but I said I was meeting a friend. Maybe some other time, yeah?"

"Sure, no worries!" Lisa remained upbeat, although it was clear she was disappointed.

To avoid the awkwardness of hanging around with someone he'd just essentially rejected until she decided to leave, Dean hastily said goodbye before heading over to the teacher's desk. He basically laid down the rules for him to ensure he wouldn't just mess around the whole time. Dean's next lesson was Maths, which had never been his strong point; to be fair, school in general wasn't his strong point. The second the lunch bell went, he dashed over to Castiel's previous lesson, where he was stood with his back to the wall, waiting for his friend. Everyone else had already left the lesson minutes before.

"Hey, Cas!" The hunter stepped up to his friend, breathless from running over as he spoke. "I'm sorry I'm late, man, I had no idea how far Science was from here. Got held back at break too. Er, how was your lesson?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"It was History, we learned about the economic complications of the financial depression of America in the 1930s. I had studied it in my previous school already." Castiel replied, his eyes narrowing again a moment later. "Why did you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Cas? My name is Castiel, I thought I said."

Dean shifted uncomfortably, squirming under Castiel's intense gaze. "Yeah, I know. It was a nickname, you know, Cas – short for Castiel. I won't call you it if you don't want me to…" Avoiding Castiel's profound stare, Dean seemed to be overcome by a bout of timidness, which, despite only having known him for half a day, Castiel knew was out of character for him. He stopped himself from squinting his eyes, though his head remained tilted as he attempted to put Dean at ease.

"No. I mean, of course you can call me… Cas. I don't mind." He spoke the nickname slowly, as if getting a taste for it due to its unfamiliarity. However, he wasn't bitter about it in the slightest; in fact, it was quite the opposite. The quirky little name was growing on him. The way in which Dean said it made it fit him better, if that makes sense.

"Okay… Cas." Dean's voice softened slightly, as did his smile, the corners of his lips turning up gently. He couldn't understand why he felt so… raw, so exposed when he found himself under the scrutiny of Cas' blue eyes. He definitely felt something for the boy, though he wasn't quite sure what yet. The thing he was most confused about was: why did he feel so anxious to get it right with this guy when he was so confident and nonchalant with girls?


	4. Chapter 4

When Sam tried calling his brother, his cell went straight to voicemail. He tried several more times as he drove to the bar he knew Dean would be in, however he still got put through to his automated voice message.

"Damn it, Dean, pick up." The younger brother muttered to himself in frustration as he leapt out of the Impala once he'd located the bar. He was about to push the double doors open when he noticed a flash of red appear on the edge of his peripheral vision. Stepping back and observing the object in further detail, he noticed there were rose petals littered on the pavement, mere strides away from the front entrance of the bar. Sam knew who had gone missing instantly.

"Dean." He whispered sinisterly as he darted back to the car. Knowing what he had to do, Sam mentally went through the supplies they had, figuring he'd likely have the correct items for a conjuring spell. This Valentine's Day, he was summoning a goddess.

* * *

As Dean and Cas strolled towards the canteen, refusing to rush, they both found they were rather enjoying their conversation. They had been chatting about their lives, what they do in their spare time, if they have any siblings or pets, etc. (If you'd really like to know the answers, Dean's were: "you know, hanging with my folks", "a little brother, his name's Sammy, I love him more than anything", and "no, no pets, we move around too much". Castiel's answers were: "I study a lot, mostly, I don't socialise much", "I have a few siblings, however most of them have moved out from home, so there is only my little sister, Anna, and me left", and "I had a guinea pig, but he passed away last month".) A question abruptly manifested in Castiel's mind as he remembered something Dean had mentioned in their first conversation.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"This morning, when I asked you if you were alright due to the fact that you wrote very little in English, you replied by saying you would get used to school, and you inferred you wouldn't be attending this school for much longer. What did you mean by that?"

It's safe to say that Dean was fairly taken aback by Cas' extremely accurate recollection of their conversation. "Well gee, Cas, it's nice to know you have a near-perfect memory."

Castiel narrowed his blue eyes at his friend yet again. "I sense you are avoiding my question with humour."

"Sorry. I, uh, I didn't mean anything, really. It's just that my family moves around a lot, so I don't usually go to the same school for longer than a few months. I can't really say why, it's sorta complicated."

"I understand, I think." Just as Cas replied, a girl appeared out of nowhere and barged right into him, knocking his books from his arms and unsteadying him.

"Well, if it isn't geek-boy." She smirked slyly at the pair, her lips adorned with dark lipstick and her eyes decorated with heavy eyeliner. She wore a black leather jacket and skinny jeans. Castiel simply stood there, not answering back, or even moving in the slightest. He maintained his omnipresent puzzled expression, causing him to appear as vulnerable.

"Aren't you gonna pick those up?" The girl (or bully, more like) gestured to the books, making no effort to help him.

"Hey, just leave off, yeah? What's Cas ever done to you?" Dean found himself get instantly defensive of his friend, stepping in front of him subtly as he faced up to the girl.

"Sure, pretty boy. I'll see you around." Clearly seeing Dean as a threat, she left with one final glare.

"What's her problem?" Dean inquired as he bent down to help Cas pick up his books.

"Her name is Meg. And I don't think she has any problems." Castiel replied as he too collected his books. As Dean passed some back to him, their fingers brushed each other briefly. "Thank you, I appreciate you helping me." He portrayed his gratitude overtly.

"No problem. She was a major bi-"

"Don't, Dean." Cas cut off his friend's insult for the bully. The green-eyed boy furrowed his brow, uncomprehending of why he would defend the girl, despite her despicable behaviour towards him. Castiel soon explained. "Everyone has good in them, it's just that some haven't yet grasped the opportunity to show it."

In that moment, all of Dean's muddled emotions became crystal clear. He knew why he felt this way about Cas, why his vulnerability when being near him felt like an advantage rather than a weakness. Why he knew he would never feel this way about any of the girls he so smoothly flirted with. Dean knew this boy, this strange blue-eyed boy whom he had only known for less than a day, was special to him.

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, Dean's hunting-scarred hands reached up to either side of Castiel's adorably confused face and gently cradled it as he brought his face closer to his. At this point, Cas could have counted every freckle brushed across Dean's cheeks. There they hovered for those precious moments, in their own little world, as everything, everyone in the background faded to nothing. They simultaneously closed their eyes as their lips met, and a tiny burst of something important yet elusive to name seemed to travel through them. It was impossible to tell exactly how long their kiss (is that really what it was? It still came as a surprise for the two of them) lasted; all they knew was that they tapped into a reserve of wholeness, completeness, of no longer feeling alone. In that moment, they were wonderful.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Sam returned to the motel, he gathered the ingredients that were sufficient for a summoning spell and called upon the goddess he felt – no, he knew – was responsible for the disappearances. However, before he even started the incantation to instigate the spell, the lights in the room grew insufferably bright, and as they dimmed down, a figure had materialised before the hunter. She wore a long red robe adorned with rose petals, which she also wore in a crown around her luscious brown hair. Her lips were glossy red, and her eyelashes long and full.

"Did you really think you could try and summon me without me finding out first?" Her voice flowed like a river in the spring, with more than a hint of seductiveness. However, Sam was too clever to fall for her tricks.

"Aphrodite. It's great putting a real-life face to my Greek studies in high school." The hunter replied with sass. Aphrodite simply laughed, sounding like the sweetest melody one could possibly play on the finest harp.

"Oh, you are a sharp one." She retorted. Though she knew she would have to get to the point soon enough, therefore she did. "It's your brother, isn't it? That's who you care about getting out of this alive. I don't blame you. His face is truly that of extreme beauty." Sam felt a vague feeling of nausea rise inside him, the same as every time someone mentioned how attractive they thought his brother was.

"So, have you figured it out yet? Where I've sent them all and why I've done it?" Pacing elegantly around the room, Aphrodite seemed to be drawing out their conversation.

"It would help, but it you're not gonna get to the point, then just bring Dean back, would you?" The younger brother snapped, studying the goddess' movement around the room warily.

"It's Valentine's Day! It irritates me to see all these people who are clearly in love not acting on their feelings. You have no idea how boring it is for me! So I take them, and I trap them in an alternate dimension, a different point in their timeline, perhaps, and I wait. As soon as they get together, they're free, I promise."

"So who did you put my brother in there with?"

Aphrodite chuckled gleefully, evidently enjoying Sam's obliviousness. "Oh, I'm sure you'll find out once he returns. Quite interesting, those two. Oooh, I do believe they've just got together."

"Alright, that's enough. You stop this. I know you're not technically causing these people any harm, but their families are suffering. You can't just kidnap people because you ship them!"

The goddess was rather taken aback by Sam's outburst, though she had a question on her lips. "What's a 'ship'? Have you been on the internet?"

"What do you know about the internet? You're an ancient Greek!"

"Sam? What the hell's going on?" Dean Winchester interrupted the strange argument between his brother and a goddess as he stood in the doorway of the motel room, an incredibly bewildered and terrified expression on his face.

"See? You knew he'd be safe. I suppose that's my cue to leave." Aphrodite gave the boys a seductive smirk as she vanished in a whiff of pleasant-smelling perfume.

"What the- Sam? Care to explain? Like, NOW?" Dean looked utterly spooked now more than anything as his head whipped from his brother's face to where the goddess had just been standing a moment ago.

"I think we both have some tales to tell, you more than me, Dean."

* * *

"So, she set you up with Cas?" Sam asked for the hundredth time as the brothers remained seated in the Impala. Dean had insisted they return straight to the bunker, being unable to stand another second in what he called 'that cursed town'. He raced down the highway, after just explaining everything (well, almost everything) that happened, and was still fuelled by how freaked out he was after the whole scenario. He knew he'd never hear the end of it from Sam, and that was when he hadn't even told him all the details. Dean's way of coping was abruptly changing the subject, therefore he did.

"Well, from what I saw, you almost got seduced by a freaking Greek goddess."

"Yeah, but, come on man." Sam's face suddenly altered from being amused to serious. "So, er, Dean. How-how was it? You and Cas?"

Dean scoffed for a second, then saw how sincere his brother genuinely was. "It was… strange. Obviously it was different, because of the whole being fifteen years old and in school thing. But it was… nice, I suppose." Nodding contentedly, Sam smiled a smile of ultimate bliss as he saw his brother's embarrassed face. But he wasn't happy because of how humiliated his brother was (though that was certainly a plus), he was happy because he could see how Dean had genuinely fallen for Cas, even if it wasn't in the ideal circumstances.

When Dean saw his brother's expression and realised what he had just confessed to, he took a deadly serious threat to Sam. Or he thought it was. "Tell Cas, or anyone about this, and I will kill you."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So this is the end of Valentine's Day! I've literally being writing this all day, so I hope you guys appreciate it lol. I was going to add Sabriel into this as well, but I just decided to extend the Destiel plot more. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
